Jasper Story
by MissAline
Summary: Historia de Jasper Hale.


_Jasper Wihtlock Hale_

Nací en 1843, Houston, Texas. En 1859, cuando tenía casi 17 años, mentí acerca de su edad alegando que tenía 20, y me uní a la Armada del Estado para servir en la Guerra Civil. Rápidamente ascendí de rango hasta convertirse en el General más joven de la Armada. Me convirtió en vampiro en 1863, por una vampiresa de nombre María, cuando tenía 20 años.

Fui convertido ya que María reconoció mi gran rango en la Armada y necesitaba a alguien con grandes conocimientos y estrategias de combate. Ella quería un fuerte vampiro que pudiera pelear a su lado. Cuando María descubrió mi peculiar habilidad de controlar las emociones de quien le rodeaban, me encontró aun más valioso.

Una vez convertido, mi responsabilidad era entrenar a los jóvenes vampiros y matar a los que no fueran aptos para María. Después de casi un siglo haciendo este trabajo, un viejo vampiro colega llamado Pedro, me convenció para que escapara de María. Durante un tiempo, vagué con Peter y su compañero, Charlotte, pero pronto me di cuenta de que estaba aún deprimido con tanto sacrificio humano.  
>Como resultado, mee escapó y decidió vagar por mi cuenta.<p>

Después de más de cien años de existencia sin sentido, Jasper guardó muy pocas cosas. Tan sólo recuerdos y un mapa de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, como puntos de destino a los que conducen mil y una historias.

En las largas noches sin dormir Alice me preguntaba por ellas. Besaba cada marca casi invisible, un delgado hilo de dientes formando una media luna, un rosario de cicatrices por los brazos, el cuello, el abdomen e incluso los gemelos. Las cubría con sus gélidos labios y presiona, suave, como si quisiera borrarlas o arrancarles a base de caricias la historia con la que se le grabaron en la piel.

Alice siempre me preguntaba por ellas como una niña curiosa, lo cual era bastante encantador a decir verdad. Alice jamás llego a recordar mucho de su pasado por lo que quería llenar ese vacío con mis recuerdos. Le sonreí renuente y acaricié su espalda con una mano ágil, haciendo que se relaje en mis brazos, no utilice mi don no era necesario con ella.

¿La primera? – Preguntó mi pequeña hada acerca de la cicatriz en mi cuello, justo en la base, en el punto en que se une con el hombro. Es la más profunda y la más gruesa, porque es la única que conservaba de cuando era humano.

De cuando era humano mi único recuerdo, esa fue la llave en lo que soy el día de hoy – Murmuré aun acariciando su espalda, Lo recordaba a la perfección, la única memoria humana que no se había empañado con el paso del tiempo. El dolor agudo y paralizante en el cuello, la cruel y hermosa mano femenina sellando mis labios para impedirme gritar, la fuerza brutal con la que me aferraba su boca. La agonía, lenta y honda, insoportable, tormentosa, infinita. Imágenes borrosas. Y el despertar.

Tengo más cicatrices hechas por María, me las había ganados en mis primeros años de neófito cuando era salvaje en esos tiempos. Ella me enseñó la disciplina a través del dolor, despedazándome a mordiscos hasta que quedaba tan maltrecho que no me podía ni alimentar. – Continué contándole cada una de mis miles cicatrices

Las otras fueron llegando luego, cuando luchaba contra los iguales a nosotros. En otras ocasiones, vampiros maduros, menos poderosos pero más astutos. Más esquivos y preocupantes. Siempre salí victorioso de los enfrentamientos, pero no siempre sin marcar. – Susurré mirando ahora su rostro juntando nuestros labios en un dulce beso, algo que me tranquilizaba bastante la verdad mi único temor era poder perderla, algo que jamás dejaría que sucediera.

Pero sólo una cicatriz sólo una que aún recuerdo fue el día que te conocí, en ese restaurante en Filadelfia, el sólo hecho de que me echaste en cara el que siempre me esperaste, Un puñado de palabras de una desconocida, una promesa de una vida con sentido y una mirada de sus ojos oscuros con esa sonrisa pizpireta, y esa tarde sentí que toda mi existencia cobraba una nueva dimensión. – Susurré estrechándola a mí con fuerza.

No necesito que me cuides – Susurro ella mirando mis ojos amoldando su mano a mi rostro entendiéndome con sólo una mirada, no se lo dije con palabras, no con ella, no era necesario, simplemente dejé que sintiera mis emociones contagiándoselas, el miedo la incertidumbre, la ansiedad, durante aquella batalla contra Victoria y su ejército de neófitos – Entiéndelo eres el eje de mi existencia Alice. – Comenté juntando nuestros labios una vez más.

Alice se estrecho contra mi pecho, fundiéndose en mis brazos – Jasper lo he visto estaremos unidos eternamente – Juró mirándome a los ojos – Entonces sólo en ese entonces sentí que cada una de mis cicatrices desaparecieron y tan sólo resta la de mi alma, que se aprieta y palpita suave hasta que Alice la puede oír.

_Boom-boom_, _boom-boom_.

El sonido de un corazón muerto lustros atrás volviendo a latir.


End file.
